Transferance
by Godricsgrl89
Summary: EDITED VERSION TO HARROC83's original. During departure someone comes from the future and explains to everyone why Tess can't be the mother of Max's son and exactly who they were in their past lives and what do the humans have to do with it? NOT MINE!
1. Departure

Chapter 1: Departure 

"Max stop!!" screamed Liz. "Tess killed Alex, she mind warped him into going to Las Cruces to decode the book and when he broke out of the mind warp she killed him".

Max turned around looking at Tess with pure hatred. As he was looking at her he felt the ground shaking.

"What's going on", yelled Maria.

"I don't know, its not supposed to be doing that it supposed to leave in three minutes" stated Max.

Next thing everyone knew a young woman with long flowing brown hair jumped out of the granolith and looked up at everyone and said, "Damn that ride was bumpy, am I too late?" Everyone just stared at her.

Kyle especially, he thought damn she's beautiful.

"Who are you? What do you want? How did you get here?" All these questions were being pelted at her at light speed.

"Calm down will you, even in the past you guys are panicky people, my name is Serena I'm from the year 2014, I need your help, all our futures depend on it" Her face was dead serious and war ridden. It was apparent that this woman has been through hell and back.

"Did you say your name was Serena," asked Liz.

"Yeah Liz I know you know who I am but first things first stopping this thing". She turned around stuck her hand into the granolith and pulled out the crystal that activated it in the first place. Her eyes were changing many different colors at the same time and she was mumbling the Antarian language in hushed tones. Everyone stared in amazement as the granolith died down and was shut off completely.

Tess who had been silent this whole time spoke with fury "No what the hell are you doing, you bitch."

"Nice to see you again Avaria, last time I saw you, you had a laser gun to my head, you betrayed them back then too, I should have known you were Kivar's mistress," sneered Serena.

"What?" Tess looked at her in disbelief. 'Where did she get those things from? How did she know I was Kivar's mistress?'

"Don't look at me like you don't know what I'm talking about Avaria, You were a nasty bitch even on Antar."

"Who are you", asked Tess nervously.

"Don't you remember Callie, the woman who refused your coronation to King Zan, that's why you were only the bride not the queen."

"Okay what the hell is going on? And how dos Liz know you and how do you know Tess?" yelled Michael.

"Calm down will you Michael, damn I'll tell you all in just a minute it's a long story but Liz has to tell you her part first, tell them Liz its alright." Serena looked at Liz with a sincere smile.

Liz looked nervous as everyone turned around to look at her. Maria gave her a small smile. Max looked confused but he knew that whatever Liz was going to say was going to change his life.

"Well it started a couple of months ago" began Liz. She told everyone of future max telling her to help him fall out of love with her to dancing on her rooftop to Sheryl Crow's I Shall Believe.

By the time she finished everyone was looking at her in disbelief except Serena, Maria, and Tess. Maria and Serena knew the story, and Tess just seemed to hate Liz more.

Max walked up to her and said "Wow, Liz you gave up everything for me for us, I love you."

Liz smiled at him and said, "I love you too."

"Okay so you are that Serena?", asked Michael.

"Yeah but I didn't need my Liz in the future to tell me about it its one of my powers to see in past events and timelines, see when Liz changed the timeline I got these different powers."

"Okay can I ask you what exactly are you doing here in the past," asked Kyle. "Is it the end of the world again."

"Yeah kind of it's the end of ours, after graduation you guys left Roswell because the FBI had caught on that you guys were aliens and you have been on the run ever since, Tess came back with your son Max and crashed in the desert, she eventually did one thing right in her life and blew up the FBI compound but because of that the FBI started being more interested in you guys." Everyone turned and looked at Tess. The only reason that Maria didn't attack her was because Michael was holding her back.

"You fucking bitch you came here and messed up our lives I guess you happy now huh?" screamed Maria.

"Look the reason I came back is so that Tess doesn't come back with your baby."

"What do you mean," asked Max.

"Well there are other things that she has done too, like the fact that she stole Liz's baby and implanted it in her stomach."

"What?" everyone screamed.

* * *

Hope you all like it. Send a review please. I'll get it to Harroc83.


	2. Baby Mania

Chapter 2: Baby Mania

Liz looked at Serena with disbelief. All she kept thinking was 'no I don't remember sleeping with Max and I don't remember getting pregnant. My god, when did my life get so out of control like this, but a small part of her had felt a happiness, she was having Max's son, but no Tess had her baby, how's that possible.'

Similar thoughts were running through Max's head also. Liz is the mother of my son. I didn't sleep with Tess, I slept with my Liz. "What do you mean Tess took my baby." Liz's voice shook with emotion.

"Let me explain well see in my future when I met you guys I explained everything to you about how you all knew each other on Antar, at least your souls did and that I knew you also and that I basically created you guys with my team of scientist and my partner Amelia, Zan's true love, his soul mate."

"Amelia?" asked Max.

"Yeah Liz's past self," Serena looked at him through her violet colored eyes. "You loved her even then Max never forget that."

Max had the biggest smile on his face at that statement "I would never."

"I have a baby? With Max?" asked Liz completely oblivious to everything else around her.

"Yeah it's in the bitch's stomach now" Serena said looking at Tess fuming with hatred for her future friend's behalf. God she hated Tess in every lifetime.

"Okay let me get this straight Max and Liz have a baby together, that Tess stole and implanted in her own stomach so she could pass it off as her own, did I get everything," asked Isabel.

She was still reeling from the fact that Tess killed Alex in cold-blood. Her soul mate she knew Alex was that. She was heart broken and furious. Now this woman Serena she felt she could trust her, she in fact knew she could trust her, is telling her that Tess committed treason, murder, and kidnapping all in one, God will life ever get any better.

"Yeah basically," answered Serena.

Kyle spoke up "How? And how do we know you're telling us the truth." Serena looked him in the eyes with what Kyle thought was longing, but it quickly went away.

"She did a transference, it's usually when a mother is unfit or she is dying, when someone else carries the child for her instead, you know so no matter what the child has parents, and as for your second question I don't know how to answer that but I assure you I'm trustworthy, I'd rather die then let anything happen to you guys, you guys don't know me yet, but in the future we are like this weird family Xan and Michaela hang out at my house all the time."

"Who are Xan and Michaela?" asked Maria.

"Oops I shouldn't have told you that much, but Xan is Liz and Max's son his name is short for Alexander and Michaela is your daughter with Michael"

"I have a daughter?" said Maria with a smile.

Serena smiled at her "Yeah you do, she is beautiful, but she got Michael's stank attitude"

"Hey", said Michael. Everyone laughed at that.

Tess was fuming inside. 'Who did this girl think she is? I'm going to go home if it kills me. I'm taking my son home.' Tess snuck up behind Serena making a grab for the crystal in Serena's hand.

What Tess didn't know was that Serena was an empathic and clairvoyant, meaning she could feel and hear Tess' thoughts. When Tess reached for the crystal Serena spun around with lightening speed and shot a fireball at Tess making her flying into the wall hitting her head leaving her unconscious.

Everyone stared in amazement. "Is she dead? What about the baby", Liz asked in a frantic voice.

"No she's just out and no the baby will protest itself, we have to hurry though, the reason I came here Liz is to do transference and put the baby back into your body where it belongs." Serena said this and showed the wide range of emotions pass over her delicate face. She saw fear, anxiety, and lastly love and happiness.

Max spoke up, "Will this hurt her, because Tess was having trouble with the baby that's why we were leaving in the first place?" He was worried about Liz. He couldn't believe all the trouble that Tess had caused in their lives. 'He made love to Liz and couldn't even remember it and he produced a child with Liz that might hurt her because of what he was. God, when would life get any better?'

* * *

That's chapter two, hope you all like it as much as the last one. Send a review please. I'll get it to Harroc83.


	3. Antarian History

Chapter 3: Antarian History

"I'm not going to lie to you it's going to hurt, but not enough so that it will kill her, Liz can't you feel the pull towards the baby? I know you can the baby feels you too, that's why it's dying in Tess." Serena said.

"Die?" asked Max.

"Yeah the baby doesn't trust her because technically Tess is not his mother and he knows what Tess did to his father and mother," stated Serena.

"My baby is dying?" Liz cried. She started balling on the floor. Max walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. He rocked her until she calmed down. Tears were leaking out of Max's eyes.

"I can save the baby I promise you Liz, but it will take me some time to prepare, I'm strong but not enough, I have to save up my energy. Tonight being a full moon helps too and the Antarian V constellation is in formation, she mumbled the last part at an attempt of hiding it.

"Wait a minute you told us also that all of us knew each other on Antar, can you explain that I was born human so was Kyle and Liz, stated a confused Maria.

"Yeah I can explain," stated Serena sitting down on the ground. The rest of the gang followed her down when she started her story.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Antar was beautiful it had two suns and at night the moons left a great beam upon our lands or your lands." Serena said toward Max and smiled at him warmly. The water was green instead of blue like here but it was very similar to Earth, so similar in fact that's why we picked Earth to send you guys, you see technically you guys are human and Antarian put together because Antarians are not that dissimilar to Humans. We have the same make-up and everything; we are what humans will be in another maybe 50 years from now. The reason that you have powers is mainly because your cerebral cortex is much larger than normal human. Your blood is also different so you wouldn't get these weird human diseases you know"

"So we are human?" asked Michael.

"Yeah you are just super human" joked Serena. "Okay on Antar there was the royal family your mother Max was the most beautiful woman many had seen, she looked just like you do now Isabel, she had long beautiful hair, she was tall supermodel looking and your father loved her, they were soul mates even though they had an arranged marriage. Antarians were surprised by that usually the royalty were unfeeling and kind of stiff but not your parents. When your father died Max, your mother was destroyed. She knew that her other half was dead and it tore her in two. We all felt it in the palace you know, Max it hurt you the most because you and your father were very close, one thing you did argue about was the whole arranged marriage thing, you believed your soul mate was out there and that she should be your queen not some air head princess. Your father reminded you that he found his soul mate in your mother and that you could find yours if you gave the princess a chance. But you insisted that it should be any man's choice who he should marry you know?"

"Just like max is now" stated Michael.

"Okay you still not telling us how we fit into this" stated Maria and waving her hand around pointing to the humans.

"Yeah wait up I'm getting there, okay here goes Max your name was Zan as you know but you were not the oldest Vilondra your sister was" Isabel got nervous at that name. Serena saw this and said, "Don't worry Isabel your soul is not Vilondra's I'll explain, Zan also had a twin sister named Vienna, that's who you were Isabel. She was amazing and a good person. You might have gotten Vilondra's DNA but not her soul. You got your own soul." Isabel looked relieved.

"Wait a minute then why is Max the king and Vilondra not the queen" stated Kyle.

"You noticed that too huh, see Antar was very sexist they wanted a boy to rule you know, I think that's why Vilondra hated Zan so much and betraying him was not a surprise. Michael your name was Rath, you were Zan's best friend, you had noble blood your parents didn't do the whole arranged marriage thing they loved each other to much and didn't listen to reason. You see your father was only a solider at the time he met your mom and she was like a lady, noble blood her parents were mad, but she was stubborn and didn't care"

"Are they still alive?" asked Michael.

"Yeah the last time I checked your mom and Dad were still on Antar trying to kick ass you know" stated Serena.

Maria grabbed Michael's hand and looked at him with a smile on her face. He had a family.

"Oh yeah you have a younger sister too, she didn't really grow up with you though because she wanted to go to this science school since she was young and you wanted to be in the army like your dad" stated Serena while glancing over to see if Tess was waking up and she wasn't.

"What was her name, where is she?" rushed Michael.

"Oh yeah her name was Amelia she was Zan's soul mate, Liz's past self."

Everyone's eyes grew wide and Michael stared at Liz and Liz got up out of Max's arms and surprised Michael and hugged him. "What's up bro" laughed Liz. Michael just stared at her.

Everyone was trying to contain their laughter at Michael's face it was priceless. "No wonder he yelled at me that time we found out about Tess, hurting Liz, by kissing Tess he was protecting his sister," said Max. He had a smile on his face he was happy and he knew if someone was to protect Liz besides him it would be Michael.

"Okay let's see Maria in your past life you were also Liz's best friend her confidant, your father had died so your mom raised you alone, your name was Layla. You and Rath loved each other very much and but fought like cats and dogs. In fact you out of everyone here you were the two that had gotten married to him," stated Serena.

"I married Michael?" questioned Maria.

"Yeah, you, Liz, and I were pregnant when Kivar attacked the palace, we were each killed with a child in our stomach," Serena said this and a tear leaked from her left eye. She sometimes hated having her power to remember the past. Everyone was shocked.

"Kivar killed us all?!?!" Everyone just stared at her with various degrees of shock, anger, and sadness. They all moved closer to one another and held hands. Max held Liz's hand that held Michael's, who held Maria's, who held Kyle's who took Serena's surprising her. Isabel was sitting next to Max and squeezed his hand tightly looking up tears flowing from her eyes for her family.

* * *

Up to three, hope you like the fact that I am trying to put a lot up at one time for you. Send a review please. I'll get it to Harroc83.


	4. Cry Me A River

Chapter 4: Cry Me a River 

Serena looked up and said, "Sorry about depressing you, anyway, where was I?" Tears were still pouring from her eyes but she had to get through this. "Umm look can you guys give me a minute actually," said Serena getting up and walking out of the room.

"Wow what do you guys think of all of this?" said Maria.

"I don't know but I know for certain she is not lying because I know that I remember some of this stuff she is telling us and how Tess looked scared when she was calling her Avaria. I'm not surprised that Tess would betray us are you guys?" said Isabel.

"Yeah I know I love Liz it's not surprising to me that I would love her then, and I have a feeling that I know you guys like a feeling in the back of my head, Maria when we were hanging out last summer it felt natural like we have done many times before, you know," said Max.

"Yeah I know I was scared the first time I found out about you guys but then I really got to know you it's like I've always known you," answered Maria.

"Okay then where do I come in," said Kyle.

"Well you're my brother of course," laughed Maria.

"What?" said Kyle.

"You're my brother that's why you were in my past life watch" said Maria.

"Man that would actually be weird if we were you know siblings Maria, your cool and all but how the hell am I supposed to handle you on a twenty four hr basis and the big brother thing to you would defiantly be scary," said Kyle.

"Hey", said Maria smacking Kyle on the arm. Everyone else laughed at their antics.

"You were brother and sister", said Serena walking back in the room looking slightly flushed.

"Hey you alright?", asked Liz.

"Yeah just morning sickness", said Serena surprising them all.

"You're pregnant?" said Isabel.

"Yeah I found out before I came here. I'll be fine just a little sick that's all," said Serena.

"Oh are you sure?", asked Maria.

"Yeah I'm fine", said Serena while smiling to prove that she was.

"Okay now back to the fact that Maria and me are sister and brother," said Kyle.

"Yeah you were but you had different dads, when Kyle's dad left your mom Maria it was an arranged marriage by the way, she married her soul mate Maria's dad but like I said before he was killed, you should know your dad Maria, his name is Jim Valenti, he was your step-dad for a long time Kyle but I guess fate made him your dad in this lifetime, your mom is the same Maria and Kyle that's your mom too," said Serena.

This statement shocked Kyle and Maria so much. "Damn Serena I think you like shocking people don't you?" stated Michael.

"Yeah I guess, um let's see what else um, Kyle your name was Talen. You were in Rath's army and you were his second in command," stated a tired Serena.

"I worked under Guerin, great I got a Hurricane Deluca as a sister and I was working for her man, damn was I happy did I have a woman at least," said Kyle.

"Shut up Kyle, you should count yourself lucky to know that you were with us," said Maria sticking out her tongue out at Kyle. Deep down Maria was happy of the fact that she had a family and a man that loved her in every lifetime.

"You were married to my sister and you loved her very much," said Serena.

"Cool who is she?" said Kyle.

"Ironically its Ava not the Ava from Antar but the Ava clone form New York," said Serena.

That statement really shocked them. "You mean Tess' clone?" asked Kyle.

"Like I said to Isabel because she has Avaria's DNA doesn't mean that's she's her and besides you trust her in the future, she's my sister and I love her. She's been through hell and back and tomorrow is going to start her hell" yelled Serena.

"What do you mean her hell starts tomorrow", asked Max.

"She and I met up in the white room, when I was taken. She had been in there for two days before I joined her," said Serena in a monotone voice.

Max started shaking so badly. Liz held onto him tightly because unlike everyone else she actually saw what happened to him in the white room. "You were in the white room?" asked Max.

"Yeah I was taken into the white room after I was with my boyfriend; they said they would kill him if I didn't come with them so I had no choice. I couldn't let them take Brian from me so I agreed. That's where I met Ava and she was being tortured so I told them I would take the punishment if they would stop hurting her," cried Serena.

Tears were coming out of everyone's eyes. Kyle walked over her and hugged her tightly.

"God I'm so sorry," said Kyle.

Max was still shaking when he asked her, "What did they do to you in there? Where is this place maybe we can get you guys out I mean your past selves," said Max.

"No I didn't come back for that, I'm going to get out, my mom is getting us out, you know what they did to us Max, and well I just don't really want to talk about it anymore please," said Serena. She had calmed down a little bit but was still holding onto Kyle.

"What exactly did happen in 2014 to make you come here," asked Isabel.

She was scared. She saw Max shaking and all those events from last year came back to her.

"Its was good for awhile you know we were happy, we lived in Roswell, we defeated Kivar and the FBI special unit was finally dismantled but the person who was giving us hell, his name is General Kevin Bradley. He was in charged of the Special Unit after Pierce left and he is an army air force pilot. My husband is one too but he was working on our side to protect us.

Kevin found out after the special unit was dismantled and came after him, he killed him, you Max and Michael. It was so bad he rigged the car you guys were in to blow up and that's what happened," said Serena crying all over again.

"We need to stop this," said Kyle.

"I'm not going to let that happen Maria, Liz, Serena, Isabel. It's not going to happen." Stated a determined Kyle after he saw the girls crying after what Serena had said.

* * *

Four, I'd say I can almost stop here in a few for today. Maybe if I get a lot of feedback to give to Harroc83 I might add more tomorrow. Not much to do during winter break anyway so... Send a review please. I'll get it to Harroc83.


	5. Baby, I'm BACK

Chapter 5: Baby I'm Back

Twenty minutes had gone by and everyone was sitting around the chamber very sullen but had calmed down considerably. Serena had put a small force field around Tess just in case she tried to get up. When Serena was crying on Kyle's shoulder Tess woke up and tried once again to attack her so she put a force field around her instead of knocking her out.

"You won't get away with this Callie, Kivar will kill them and you can't protect them now like you didn't protect them back then," stated Tess.

"Shut up you bitch, we defeated Kivar in the time I came from and you were dead, I think I did a good job protecting them and get it right my name is Serena in this lifetime bitch," sneered Serena. "God I hate that girl, she's even annoying in this lifetime," stated Serena.

Maria started laughing at that. "God man she is, she came here talking about destiny this and destiny that, man it's funny that Max didn't love her even back then."

"Yeah let's talk about that, Zan was with Amelia on Antar then why did he marry Avaria. I know I would never have been with a married man," stated Liz.

"Yeah I'll explain technically he married you first. No one ever knew. I was the one that married you guys. See I was on the Nanato Council I was your advisor Max, I told you what the people wanted and what the council wanted."

"You see the facts that you hired a woman not only to be heading your council but putting Layla head of your security department at the palace a lot of people were not pleased."

"That's what Kivar needed to turn a lot of people against you. He got your own council to betray you."

"I would never do that because I knew it was time for Antar to change."

"Kivar turned a lot of people against you and those same people got us technically got us all killed. We knew there was a leak in the palace because when we were at war with Kivar he knew our every move."

"Rath was heated, I never saw him so mad, especially when they accused Layla of selling secrets. You see she was in charge of the security in the palace and the fact that Kivar got through, well you know who they would blame."

"Zan's kingdom was just going under he had no idea what to do, everyone was betraying him, except for the people in this room but it wasn't enough."

"Vilondra turned to the dark side so to speak. Zan and Vilondra didn't really get along but he never thought she would betray him like that."

"Well anyway I'm getting off the topic here, Amelia was Zan's wife but the council refused to see it, you know they wanted Ava to be queen but I refused."

"I told them I would not give that bitch the royal seal, even if I wanted to Zan had already given the seal to Amelia and that she was Antar's queen" stated Serena.

"Why? I was supposed to be queen. Why would you give that bitch my seal?" stated Tess.

"You were never queen and it was not your seal. Look what happened in this lifetime he still chose her, he gave her his seal without anyone telling him, he loved her and he still loves her to this day," stated Serena in a monotone voice.

"Yeah bitch he don't like you get over it", stated Maria.

"What do you mean I gave Liz my seal?" asked Max.

"When you bonded, you gave her your seal," stated Serena.

"Bonded?" asked Liz.

"Yeah umm it's like joining of the soul you know, it usually happens when you have sex, but not necessarily, with you guys it happened when you saved her Max, you claimed her as your queen."

"So what exactly happens when you bond with someone," asked Isabel.

"It's like this permanent connection that will evolve into hearing each others feelings and stuff like that" stated Serena.

"Oh and you can't bond with two people that's how I knew that Tess wasn't Xan's mother when I met you guys because it wouldn't explain how exactly Liz would have gotten the seal. And it would literally, physically; I mean hurt Max if he slept with someone else. The only way to break a bond like that is for one the people to die," stated Serena.

Tess was quiet during this whole time becoming angrier by the minute. How could he love her I was his wife and the woman the council wanted him to be with?

"Oh can I ask something else, you said something about Tess being Kivar's mistress, what's up with that", asked Michael.

"Yeah Zan didn't know that she was sleeping with Kivar, he knew she must have been sleeping with someone else because he sure wasn't sleeping with her, that's for sure, he only slept with one women that's Amelia. Vilondra actually killed Ava when she found out that Ava was sleeping with her man."

"How do you know that since I killed you," asked Tess with a smirk.

"Bitch you wasn't woman enough to kill me, Kivar did that shit, you just injured man, I was in the room while Vilondra kicked your flat ass, when she found out. What's funny was that he didn't love either of you," replied Serena.

"When will the Transference be done, I want my baby back" asked Liz.

"In about an hour" said Serena.

"If you think you getting this baby you must be dumber then you look Liz," said Tess.

"You must be dumb if you think I'm letting you keep my baby," yelled Liz.

"Man what are we going to do with Tess when all this is over?" asked Isabel.

"Well I'm going to need your help I'm going to drain out her powers, leaving her powerless, I was thinking of giving her powers to Maria so just in case we need to fight then Maria wouldn't be defenseless you know," stated Serena.

Everyone turned and looked at Maria. She seemed to be contemplating it. "But it was her power that killed Alex," stated Maria a slight tear making its way down her pale cheek.

"Yeah it was but you would never abuse the power if you had it and Max, Michael, and I will help you, Liz and Kyle manage you power," stated Serena truthfully.

"I'm going to have powers?" asked Kyle and Liz at the same time.

"Yup Liz can astral project and get premonitions and she is an empath, Kyle you control earth elements, you can make fire and shoot through your hands. You're still trying not to set the house on fire. Ava was mad when you burned down her couch," stated Serena.

"Wow I get cool powers," said Kyle.

"Hey how come they get the cool powers and I can barely control mine," asked Michael.

"In the future Michael your power is really powerful; you can also shoot things out of your hands like electricity. Your shield Max, is stronger then ever and you can heal without even touching the person, Isabel your powers have also grown you can dreamwalk someone who is awake and can get into their heads that way," stated Serena.

"Hey you want to see some pictures of our kids and family pictures" asked Serena.

"Yeah I want to see," said Maria.

* * *

Ok I'm done for the day. I can let you guys sweat it for a bit if I get actual FEEDBACK!!! Send a review please. I'll get it to Harroc83.


End file.
